


Dissabor

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Nós nascemos incompletos. São os caminhos que escolhemos que nos preenchem de sonhos, desejos, medos e dissabores.





	Dissabor

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Ela não gostava de ver o mágico. Criatura obscura, perversa, grotesca. Até mesmo para seus padrões criminosos. Quando Hisoka falava, cada fibra de vontade do corpo não era o bastante para conter a onda de sentimentos da _kunoichi_. Vê-lo desaparecer foi o único truque digno de aplausos. Traidor maldito, aliando-se ao bastardo da corrente, tecendo suas mentiras naquela previsão, planejando, manipulando para lutar contra seu Danchou. Que fosse e nunca mais voltasse! Machi odiava-o. Odiava-o como o ser vil que ele era.

Foi um dissabor e tanto reencontrá-lo na ilha da ganância. Achava que era um homem engraçado fazendo suas piadinhas? Machi era selvagem, não hesitaria em matá-lo. Sabia muito bem a quem pertencia sua devoção. Ele. Apenas a ele. Único no mundo, ou talvez devesse dizer fim de mundo, pois em Meteoro nada crescia além do medo e da dor. Mesmo assim, Kuroro Lucilfer trouxe-lhe uma promessa. Graças a ele, a _kunoichi_ acreditou que poderia ter algo seu. Os outros não eram dignos de declará-la indigna. Ela reivindicaria seus desejos e sonhos. Ao lado de Lucilfer, ela se faria completa.

Mas havia o mágico. Sempre por perto. Sempre ameaçando prendê-la em suas teias. Maldito. Sequer era uma Aranha de verdade! E agora matara Shal, matara Korutopi. E pensar que ela havia concordado em suturá-lo ao final da luta. Dinheiro nunca era de mais. E depois... Machi tinha certeza de que seu Danchou seria vitorioso.

Ela abaixou o rosto, sentindo a respiração normalizar. Aqueles sonhos, aqueles desejos... Estava tudo ameaçado agora. Enquanto Hisoka existisse, a Aranha estaria em perigo. Enquanto Hisoka vivesse, a Aranha não iria voltar. E por isso ela engoliu em seco. Sentindo aquele gosto. Aquele dissabor. Não. Ela protegeria Lucilfer. Com cada fibra de sua vontade. Com cada gota de sua aura. Porque apenas ao lado dele Machi encontraria a completude.


End file.
